Feliz cumpleaños, futuro Rey de los Piratas
by HanaHana
Summary: "La pregunta pilló por sorpresa a Luffy, que abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¿Su cumpleaños?" ¿Acaso él tenía cumpleaños? Entonces, también tendría un regalo, ¿no? Pero, ¿qué?
1. Chapter 1

Pequeña aclaración. La historia está situada después del time skip y contiene algún spoiler, pero muy pequeñito.  
>Espero que disfruten leyendo tanto como yo disfruté escribiendo esto.<p>

¡Ah! ¡Feliz año nuevo!

* * *

><p><strong>I. <strong>

–_¡Nico Robin! _–_La voz de un hombre a sus espaldas le sobresaltó,_– _el jefe la busca. ¿Qué hace aquí?_

_La morena simplemente sonrió y cogió entre sus manos el pedazo de tela que había encontrado en aquella despensa._

–_Dile a Dragon que enseguida estoy con él, tengo que ir a dejar esto a mi habitación._

_Habían pasado seis meses desde que Robin había subido al barco de los Revolucionarios y le habían dado la libertad de entrar a cualquier habitación. Pero, a decir verdad, nunca hubiese esperado encontrarse _aquello _en aquel barco._

_..._

Hacía poco más de dos años desde aquella visita a la despensa del barco de los Revolucionarios. La arqueóloga se encontraba en cubierta, acompañada por las estrellas. Todos dormían tranquilamente, mientras ella se dedicaba a dar los últimos retoques a aquel pedazo de tela que encontró en el barco de Dragon. Todavía recordaba como se rió el jefe de los Revolucionarios cuando ella le pidió si podía quedarse aquellos retales.

Después de mucho esfuerzo, consiguió enhebrar la aguja y dar las últimas tres puntadas. Cuando lo hizo, mordió el hilo rojo para poder cortarlo y observó el resultado de dos años de pelea entre hilos, agujas y dedales.

La morena sonrió satisfecha, el regalo estaba listo.

...

–¡No quiero quedarme en el barco! –Chilló Luffy– ¡Soy el capitán!

–¡Pero también un tripulante más! –Replicó Nami golpeando a Luffy en la cabeza.

El moreno se quedó sentado en el suelo, con el sombrero de paja entre las manos, los mofletes hinchados para mostrar su desacuerdo y un chichón considerable en la cabeza.

–No se enfade capitán, –intervino Brook para suavizar la situación– volveremos enseguida, sólo hemos parado en esta isla para conseguir algo de víveres para pasar el próximo mes.

Luffy aceptó a regañadientes y permaneció en el barco, sentado en el sitio donde Nami le había dejado. El tiempo pasaba lentamente.

–Son unos egoístas –se dijo el capitán para si mismo–, yo también quiero visitar el pueblo.

–No te has perdido nada –dijo una voz a sus espaldas–, no hay pueblo, simplemente un mercadillo sin mucho interés.

Luffy se giró para poder ver a su acompañante. Realmente, el pueblo no era nada del otro mundo. La morena había ido a buscar algún que otro libro, pero no encontró ni una sola tienda donde comprarlos, así que decidió volver al barco.

–Puedes ir al pueblo, –dijo con una sonrisa– yo me quedaré a vigilar el barco.

Luffy negó con la cabeza.

–Si te quedas conmigo, ¡ya no será tan aburrido!

Esas palabras sorprendieron a la morena. Después de dos largos años, seguía siendo el mismo capitán despreocupado, que no pensaba las cosas cuando las decía. Robin se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y a sentarse en el suelo, a la vera de su capitán.

Luffy observó a la morena en silencio, que leía entretenida. Siempre le había fascinado la quietud que desprendía su nakama, era capaz de pasarse horas y horas sentada, leyendo, sin que sus gritos o los de los demás nakamas le molestasen. La morena se percató de la mirada curiosa que le dirigía su capitán.

–¿Sabes cuando es tu cumpleaños?

La pregunta pilló por sorpresa a Luffy, que abrió los ojos sorprendido. _¿Su cumpleaños?_ Sabía que Ace tenía uno, un año lo celebraron juntos. Pero…

–¿Yo tengo cumpleaños? –Preguntó el chico con curiosidad.

–¡Claro! –Exclamó la morena con una sonrisa en el rostro,– todo el mundo tiene un cumpleaños. El mío es el 6 de febrero.

–¡Que guay! –Exclamó Luffy con el mismo entusiasmo que anteriormente– ¡pues tenemos que celebrarlo en su día!

La arqueóloga no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Sin lugar a dudas, Luffy nunca cambiaría.

–Hoy es tu cumpleaños, Luffy.

El rostro del capitán cambió completamente. ¿Sorpresa? La morena descartó esa opción, Luffy sólo se sorprendía por las habilidades de Franky o por alguna máquina útil que viesen. No se sorprendería tan fácilmente. ¿O sí?

–Mi –el capitán vaciló– ¿cumpleaños?

La morena le respondió con una tierna sonrisa, mientras se recolocaba las gafas en la cabeza apartándose el pelo y rebuscaba algo a sus espaldas.

–¿Y qué se supone que he de hacer? ¿Comer? ¡Espero que Sanji me haga una comida especial! ¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños!

Luffy se había levantado y revoloteaba alrededor de Robin, que sostenía un paquete azul entre las manos.

–En los cumpleaños se reciben regalos y este es el tuyo –la morena imitó a Luffy y se levantó, mientras le acercaba el paquete azul.

El capitán cogió el paquete y observó las letras que tenía escritas "¡_Feliz cumpleaños futuro Rey de los Piratas! NR_". Con nerviosismo, Luffy abrazó el regalo.

–¡Un cojín azul!

Robin estalló en una carcajada que resonó por todo el barco.

–¡Ábrelo! –Le ordenó a Luffy,– eso sólo es el envoltorio.

* * *

><p>Cortito y conciso.<p>

Podría haber sido simplemente un capítulo, pero quedaba un poco largo de más.  
>Espero recibir alguna review, ¡aunque sea sólo una para felicitarme el año nuevo!<p>

Hablando en serio, acepto críticas, como siempre.

Nos vemos en el segundo capítulo. ¿Teneis alguna idea de qué será el regalo?

Gracias por leer,  
>HanaHana<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

–_¡Ábrelo! –Le ordenó Robin a Luffy,– eso sólo es el envoltorio._

El capitán, más nervioso que antes, rompió el papel azul y observó lo que tenía delante de sus ojos. La tela que estaba perfectamente doblada se desdobló cuando Luffy la alzó a la altura de sus ojos. Se trataba de un abrigo idéntico al del Rey de los Piratas, Gold Roger.

La cara de sorpresa de Luffy recorrió cada rincón de aquel regalo. Todo era igual. El color, las hombreras, los botones. Luffy bajó el abrigo para poder observar a Robin, que le miraba intranquila.

–Robin, –dijo el capitán en un susurro– ¡esto es increíble!

–En realidad no lo es tanto, –se disculpó– estaba totalmente roto cuando lo encontré, así que he tenido que coserlo. Soy capaz de descifrar unas piedras escritas hace muchísimo tiempo, pero no sé coser del todo bien.

Luffy volvió a dirigir la vista al regalo de Robin y no pudo resistirse. Con movimientos indecisos se puso aquel abrigo del Rey de los Piratas y observó a Robin, esperando su opinión.

La arqueóloga sintió un leve escalofrío al ver a aquel chaval de 19 años vistiendo como uno de los piratas más buscados de todos los tiempos. Por algún motivo, se sintió terriblemente sola. Robin estaba convencida que aquel muchacho con la D. en el apellido llegaría a ser un pirata de mucho renombre, incluso estaba convencida que llegaría a ser el Rey de los Piratas. Pero, entonces ¿qué pasaría?

_No quiero perderle, nunca._

Aquellos pensamientos hicieron que Robin se sintiese más extraña todavía. ¿Desde cuándo sentía eso por su capitán? Ese sentimiento había llegado sin que ella se diese cuenta, sin avisar. La morena esbozó una sonrisa.

–Te queda genial, futuro… –No pudo acabar.

Luffy se abalanzó sobre ella, abrazándola. La arqueóloga pudo notar el tacto suave de aquella tela otra vez, pero iba acompañada de la calidez que desprendía su capitán. La morena correspondió el abrazo y disfrutó de aquel momento.

Ciertamente, le había echado mucho de menos durante estos dos años.

El capitán deshizo el abrazo y observó a la arqueóloga con expresión seria en el rostro.

–Esto es genial, Robin –su mirada se clavó en los ojos azules de la morena– ¡no sé como agradecértelo! Con esto sé que estoy un poco más cerca de convertirme en el Rey de los Piratas.

–Luffy, no necesitas ningún abrigo para convertirte en lo que realmente quieres ser –afirmó Robin decidida–. Simplemente necesitas ser tu mismo y…

–Y tener a alguien como tú en el barco, futura Reina de los Piratas.

Todo pasó muy deprisa. Luffy volvió a acercarse a Robin y le besó. Fue un beso torpe pero decidido. La morena pudo saborear todo el mar en aquellos labios cálidos, pudo sentir cada rincón del océano que Luffy había recorrido. Y le gustó.

Sí. Sería la Reina de los Piratas.

**Fin**

* * *

><p>Miles de gracias por los comentarios, de verdad.<br>Pero sobretodo gracias por haberme regalado un poquito de vuestro tiempo y haber leído estas palabras.

Espero que les haya gustado el regalo, el final y el fic en general.

HanaHana


End file.
